A trip to down under
by funkadilic3
Summary: Jay and Bradin take a trip to down under to compete in a surfing competition. Will they find some loving with the cute aussie girls


**_A Trip to Down Under_**

"Jay wake up, we're here!" Bradin said excitedly tapping Jay on the shoulder. "Huh, what?" Jay said wondering where the hell he was.

As they were walking off the plane they met up with the surfing coach who had caught an earlier flight. He took them to the flash hotel they were staying in at the city. Jay and Bradin had their own private rooms while the coach and his Mrs., who was already feeling at home, shared a room.

That night Jay and Bradin thought they'd go do some site seeing. They caught a cab into the city and went to a night club to have a few drinks. Bradin was looking forward to that cause back home you had to be 21 or over to drink but here the rules were different.

As they were walking in Jay tripped over a piece of loose wood from the floor and made a remarkable entrance. He turned up to look for some help from Bradin but he was already out on the dance floor showing the girls his moves which were uumm…….. lets just say they weren't the best.

A girl about Jay's age was standing near by the entrance and put out her hand to offer Jay some help. Of course Jay took her hand and stood up with a very red face and a sore stomach. "Thanks" he said

"No problem mate. Just watch where you're walking next time. Ok?"

"Ok" Jay replied sounding very confused. He knew this girl from somewhere but couldn't figure out where. Then after a few seconds it hit him Pacific Hills High. She had been his date to his year 10 formal but soon after she moved to Africa. "Hey Haley" he yelled across the dance floor. Immediately she turned around and said, "Yes" wondering who had called out her name. Jay ran up to her and started telling her who his was. She remembered and suddenly there was a spark between them.

Meanwhile Bradin had gotten into an intense conversation with a girl named Chloe. She was also a surfer and was competing in the female division of the competition tomorrow. She had beautiful, blue as the sea eyes and straight, brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders. She was a bit shorter then Bradin and they seemed to be falling for each other.

Jay finished his long but worthwhile conversation with Haley and came over to Bradin and said that they better get going otherwise they wouldn't be very focused for the competition in the morning. "Bye" Bradin said not wanting to leave but knew that he had to. "See you tomorrow" Chloe replied not wanting him to go other but knew that she should be getting home as well.

The next day was sunny and clear, beautiful for a surfing competition. As Jay was getting dressed he noticed that he didn't bring his lucky chain and didn't think that he could compete without.

Meanwhile Bradin was eating his blueberry pancakes that he had just received when he heard a knock at the door. It was Jay he looked very upset as he wondered into the room and slouched back into the breakfast chair. "What's wrong?" Bradin asked

"Oh, not much accept that I didn't bring my lucky chain and now I don't whether I can compete without it."

"I'm sure you will do fine" Bradin said trying to sound sympathetic.

As they were walking down to the beach to meet Haley and Chloe Bradin was having some second thoughts about the competition and wasn't so sure he could do it but didn't show any sign of being nervous incase Jay called him a chicken.

Chloe and Haley were standing together as their families were friends and they knew each other. Jay and Bradin walked over to them and said hello. Jay went to get his number for the competition and Bradin went to wax his board with Chloe by his side. Haley went with Jay.

Jay told Haley about his lucky chain but Haley just said it's not the lucky chain that wins the competition it's the person that rides the wave, which seemed to cheer Jay up a lot.

Bradin went to get his number and Chloe gave him a good luck kiss as they had called his division and Jay was already out in the water. Chloe was then called and paddled out into the water. Jay caught the perfect wave coming second in his heat and went through to the finales where he came third. Bradin came third in his heat and came first in his final and Chloe came third in her heat and third in her final which was good seeing that this was her first competition.

Afterwards they all went out to a café to celebrate. Shortly after Bradin and Jay had to make their way back to their hotel for an early trip home in the morning. But not without saying goodbye to their good friends and possibly more. Haley went back to the hotel with Jay to help him pack up and Bradin and Chloe walked down along the promenade. They new that this was just a fling and couldn't go any further then tonight but promised each other that they'd remain friends.

As Bradin and Jay were boarding the plane they heard a familiar voice in the background. They turned around and it was Chloe. Jay kept walking because he felt that they needed some time alone. Chloe explained that what she felt for him was more that he could imagine though she didn't want to sound to silly cause they only just met. Bradin felt the same way and found out that Chloe had bought the last ticket for their flight and was coming to Playa Linda.

Bradin new that Chloe didn't have any family in Australia and was living with foster parents so he didn't try and convince her to stay but where was she going to live. Jay overheard and said that he new a little, cheap place around the corner from one of his mate's houses and said that he would buy it for her as long as she found a way to pay him back.

When they arrived in Playa Linda Jay bought the unit and helped Chloe get settled in. Then Chloe went to Bradin's house and met the family and they seemed to like her very much and she enjoyed their company too.


End file.
